


Try (free day)

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC ponders the realities of being a hero.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Try (free day)

He's vowed to changed. He's vowed to try being a hero. He will do his best to pretend his way through until he succeeds or dies trying. Well, maybe not actually dies. He's not sure he's that dedicated to being a hero but he'll at least stop cowering from every fight and encounter.

Or so he tells himself until he's in the middle of the blazing hot desert being asked to move decaying bodies to the cemetery. All of his resolve softly crumbles. He's willing to be a hero but there are limits to what he'll do. And he's found his first one already.

He almost lets that decide it all for him. He's just short of packing it up and heading home to the cool Lominsian Coast. He can already feel the salty breeze on his skin. If Arsi hadn't stayed behind as well, he might have slunk back to his hide out. Instead, he takes as deep a breath as the arid air allows and puts on a friendly face to talk to the villagers. They're all gruff and distrusting, especially since they are outsiders. They gather what information they can before heading back into the town's center to wait for the others to return.

He usually always keeps his overcoat on. He'd even opted for one of the cooler options he has. His previous trips to Ul'dah hadn't prepared him for the stifling, suffocating heat that radiates from the dry ground. It isn't long before he shucks his coat, already damp with sweat. He takes a careful sip of his canteen, wondering just how long they will spend here. For all the idealism of being a hero, the reality was difficult. He still wasn't sure he was cut out to truly be an adventurer but he was going to try.


End file.
